


Gay Werewolves Have Rights Too

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for jedirita and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gay Werewolves Have Rights Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedirita](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jedirita).



> Written for jedirita and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

“Down with Bill 89! Down with Bill 89!” The chants echoed outside the Ministry of Magic as the protesters magically made their voices echo around the building. 

Remus Lupin stood at the front waving a placard that read “Gay werewolves have rights too!” 

Severus Snape lurked at the back of the crowd. Shouting in the street was so undignified, and it wasn’t as if he cared about werewolves, gay or otherwise except…

…Remus caught his eye and the smile he levelled on him took his breath away. 

Maybe he could be persuaded to care about gay werewolf rights after all.


End file.
